


Writings of Accomplishment

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Community, Mastery, Potions, The Prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I continue to prove my worth, hoping one day that I may feel worthy.





	Writings of Accomplishment

LOVE AND POTIONS, AN APPARENT MATCH FOR CREATION!!

On Monday the first of the month, The Chosen One was awarded a Mastery in Potions with his paper on the healing properties of abalone and Phoenix tears. His creations, to which he credits Master Nordgen with assistance, would allow someone to be submerged within water during the healing process. Allowing the joints and muscles to rest while the majority of the healing spells are cast. 

Master Potter adds:

“It became a sort of game when I was in Hogwarts of how long I was going to be away from the Pitch while I was healing from injuries. This isn’t to say that the healers, Madam Pomphrey, being one of the foremost in the field, failed in the healing. But that after a while, old injuries and new tend to overlap in the body. Healing is good at taking all the parts and pieces and placing them back together, but the weight of gravity, body and general weight of the human body can stall healing. Water however has always been a solution to counteract this, but the only way as yet to stay submerged for great lengths of time would require additional spells, or body modification which would also hinder the healing process. 

This Potion would allow the user to stay submerged for upwards of 20 hours. Allowing for a full remediation of healing to take place. Additionally, with this submerged healing process, we’ve already seen a better alignment of bones and musculature. This not only takes a fraction of the recovery time – for my worst injuries it only took 3 days of recovery, but it also put my muscles in better healing than they were even before whatever the injury was. 

I hope to have this patented before the end of the month and available on the mass markets within the year. I am only going to release the compound for the mixture to Masters in the field. I do not want this to be available to be modified as there is far too much room for error while making this, allowing for harm to come to individuals.”

We are all aflutter at the news and the way in which the Golden Man has used his magical power to move forward in the wizarding community. As always, the Boy Hero has proven himself to be of the utmost worth for our kind. 

We can only hope that he finds love to share his life.

Picture of The Chosen One and the Weasley’s at the youngest Weasley’s wedding this past weekend on PAGE 3!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more on this, but FYI this whole series will probably last forever as it's a lifelong relationship that this is being written about. That being said, I started writing a one shot this past weekend, and it's turning into a full blown story... I'm not sorry, but I am a little shocked. That being said, I will NOT be posting it until it's complete, because I apparently cannot be held to action if a story isn't complete. 
> 
> KEEP PUSHING ME Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS welcome. 
> 
> xoxo Jacks


End file.
